


Side Lines, Among Others

by sayasamax3



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, Making Out, Teen Romance, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tickle fight turns into slightly more than a tickle fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Lines, Among Others

Making Mihashi laugh is very near the top of Kanou’s “Favorite Things To Do” list.  It’s not hard to do, since he knows Mihashi so well—they have enough inside jokes between them to keep both of them laughing for days, and there are some faces and words that make Mihashi crack up regardless of context, and Kanou knows  _all_  of Mihashi’s ticklish spots—

Or, well, he thought he did.  Somehow, it had never occurred to him to try Mihashi’s back.  It’s only idle curiosity that leads Kanou to look over to Mihashi, sprawled out next to him and reading a sports magazine, and lightly run his fingers down Mihashi’s back, right between his shoulder blades.

“S-Shuu-chan!” Mihashi yelps, his shoulders tightening up as his head turns to give Kanou a questioning look. 

His interest piqued, Kanou does it again, and watches how the line of Mihashi’s mouth wobbles with budding laughter. 

Attempting composure, Mihashi furrows his brows and reaches out, poking Kanou’s side.  Kanou lets out a startled laugh and grins.

“Oh it’s  _on_  now,” Kanou declares, and throws himself fully into the act of tickling Mihashi, using his higher vantage point to run his fingers all across Mihashi’s back.  Beneath his hands, Mihashi squirms and wriggles, his laughter interspersed with squawks.  It’s the best sound in the world, and it’s only made better when Mihashi rolls over, hiding his back but giving Kanou a full view of his wide grin. 

Also full access to his stomach and sides, which Kanou has known are  _serious_ tickle spots for Mihashi since before they’d hit double digits.  Kanou takes his chance, his fingers dancing up and down Mihashi’s sides only—he forgot that like this, Mihashi can touch him too, can reach up and tickle his stomach and sides and Kanou falls, half on Mihashi and half on his bed, his face in the crook of Mihashi’s neck.  He can hear Mihashi’s laugh right next to his ear and it’s the greatestgreatest _greatest_  sound—

He’s still tickling Mihashi’s sides when he moves his face up just enough to kiss Mihashi’s cheek, then the corner of Mihashi’s mouth, and Mihashi’s hands are still reaching around him, running over the small of his back and making him giggle against the other’s mouth, and their breath is mid-day awful but that’s just another thing to laugh at. 

Somewhere along the way, Kanou’s hands go from tickling Mihashi’s sides to settling against his hips, and Mihashi’s hands grip the back of his shirt, pulling him down, pressing them together from chest to hip.  Heat creeps up Kanou’s spine, blooming under Mihashi’s hands and crawling up to neck, his face.  They’ve kissed, but never like  _this_  before, mouths open to each other’s exploration.  They’ve never moved together like this before, pressed so close and it feels  _good_ , really good,  _too_  good and—

And Kanou rolls off of Mihashi before he can second-guess himself.

“Ren,” the name rides out on a heavy breath as Kanou stares at the ceiling, not quite up to looking at Mihashi’s face just yet.  Kanou thinks—he  _knows_ —that looking at Mihashi right now would make impulse control a tough job, and Kanou’s never been very good at that in the first place anyway, no need to tempt fate in such a delicate situation.

“S-shuu-chan?” Mihashi stammers back, and okay, never mind, he has to look because Mihashi sounds  _worried_  and it’s probably  _all his fault_. 

Kanou turns, laying on his side to face Mihashi, and yeah, impulse control’s very easy when Mihashi looks so distressed, his brows drawn close together and his eyes looking everywhere but at Kanou’s face.

“I’m sorry Ren,” Kanou says, and reaches out to place a comforting hand on Mihashi’s shoulder, before thinking better of it and letting his hand drop down on the bed.  “I shouldn’t have—“

“—Di-did you,” Mihashi interrupts, making a split second of eye contact before looking down, “like—um, not like—I mean—“

Kanou almost can’t believe the question has to be asked, but, he thinks, it is Mihashi.  

“No I, um,” Kanou’s face is hot enough to set kindling ablaze, “Ren I  _really_  liked that, but just because I did doesn’t mean you have to.”

“Oh,” Mihashi says, and Kanou’s glad to see the wrinkle between his brow go smooth.  “I, but I… did! I did, just—like it but…”

“But it’s kind of scary?” Kanou guesses; Mihashi nods vigorously, his face pink and no, no, that  _wrinkle_  is coming back, that’s no good.

“It’s okay Ren,” Kanou soothes, and this time he thinks, it’ll be alright to take Mihashi’s hand.  “We don’t have to do anything if it’s scary, alright?  We don’t have to do scary things today, or tomorrow, or ever if that’s what we want.”

Mihashi’s face relaxes into a smile. His fingers weave between Kanou’s.   Success.

“Is it scary for you too?” Mihashi asks, rolling over to face Kanou fully.

Kanou thinks about what they’d been doing, and about what, he supposes, comes after.  He doesn’t know terribly much though, he’d never paid enough attention to—well, non-baseball things.   A vague future presents itself to him but it’s  _too_  vague, and yeah, Kanou thinks, that is a bit scary.  He nods.

“Let’s just do what we want,” Kanou says, “And not a bit more.  How does that sound?”  

“Good!” Mihashi chirps, and when he grins, Kanou can’t help grinning too.  


End file.
